


Moments in Time

by contrappostopesto



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, I don't want to spam all the characters I'll be using, Ideas too short to make into their own thing... For the moment..., Wish you could tag individual chapters, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrappostopesto/pseuds/contrappostopesto
Summary: Inspired by girlsarewolvesfive little piggies (four bloody lines), this is a collection of short fiction. Expect pieces to be 3-8 lines, depending on topic. Mostly for practice and not overtaxing myself. If you've got an idea, or inspire me, it might end up here.





	1. [Dead Men's Bluff]

Mictlantecuhtli, who goes by Mic, stares at his hand.  
(It's a shit hand, but he doesn't want to fold.)  
  
He's always had a good eye for people - he's a people person. He eyes up Anubis, to his left. They've been on good terms for ages, but man just doesn't drop hints.  
And trying to read Hades is like looking into a smoking mirror; you aren't gonna get anything out of it.  
But Hades is smiling, or more importantly _not-frowning,_ and _not-frowning_ means it's time to fold.  
  
But fuck that. He's got his pride, and the moonlight feels good. He likes making people smile, or even not-frown; likes welcoming people.  
Life is short, and soon he'll be taking over the old man's job, so he might as well put his best foot forward _and -_  
  
"I'm out. What a bust, how very disappointing..."  
  
Anubis _smirks,_ and somehow Mic is left feeling deflated. Hades is a good guy, but win or lose against him - it's just not the same _thing,_ you know?  
Hades frowns - no, _moves his lips, just so  -_ and rubs at his temple. Glances at the window; Mic glances too. The nights have been cold, these days...  
  
"Me too, then. Blame the ponderous thoughts of men."  
  
Hades says (sardonically?), and - hell, maybe this is better than expected. Mic laughs, because things are going his way again, and he just so happens to have picked up some spare tickets to a film that's gotten a little popular, a real gorefest...  
The quiet glint in his eyes must have said it all. Anubis shakes his head, smiles a bit, gets his coat; Hades protests, a bit, but he always does.  
He shuts the window, still lost in thought, and the fallen cards litter the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by FoxSaintJust's ['For Various Reasons'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237561/chapters/35340930); I really wanted to have Hades figure out a variation of the titular line, but had fun with this all the same. I might actually write longer fanfic squared, or fanfic2, later. It's a great series, so check it out?! If I'm linking something, check it out, there's so many talented writers here...
> 
> Anubis probably wins the most rounds, but Hades is hard to deal with when he wins.  
> Mic is the kind of guy who punches the air and demands another round because the night is young!.. But he's also a good winner, so that's pretty great.  
> The movie they're seeing? It's probably a giallo flick. What giallo flick!? uhhhhhhHhhhhhh Body Count, let's go with Body Count.


	2. [The Real Blue Folks]

Brisk autumn air stains the sky; breaks in the workshop last as long as central dictates, which generally means somewhere between 'never' and 'not-at-all.'  
Hayami wouldn't normally care too much; the only thing better than diving is fixing your own rig, after all.  
... Is what he'd normally tell people, after shooing them away and loudly proclaiming what a gruff loner he is.  
  
The fake-fur trim of the coat doesn't feel right on him; itches a bit. His calloused fingers reach up to scratch the damn itch, and fumble at catching a well-hurled apple.  
  
She surfaced while he was working on fixing buffing over a particularly bad ding. She refused to leave the shop, which was private property, and he ended up covering for her.  
Normally, it all would've seemed like one hell of a hassle, but...  
  
Her normally terse face splits into a _just-blink-and-you'll-miss it smile,_ brighter than the maze of neon lights settled into uneven halos above them.  
  
With a casual ease, she loops her arm around his, dragging him around the pavilion in a determined silence.  
The autumn weather is cold, and steam rises into the starlit sky as the wonderland of midnight street food beckons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _MyYYYyyYYyYYyyyy SHHHhIiIIIIIPpPpP -_  
>  Would that be, my sub?! 
> 
> I wanted to write something light and cute after working on The Savage Land.  
> So this is clearly in a happy peaceful universe where everybody lives.  
> Obviously.
> 
> Also this is a great exercise, holy hell.


End file.
